Siete
by Janusa
Summary: •Siete es el número perfecto, así que cometer siete pecados no debería ser malo.• Drabbles."Reto 7 días - Pecados Capitales, del foro ¡Siéntate!"
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**

1-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

2-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

3-Fic de "Reto 7 días:Pecados capitales" que se hace en el foro** ¡Siéntate! ( forum/Siéntate/84265/) **en el cual se podía elegir entre drabbles u one!shots, elegí lo primero (por lo tanto debe de contener como máximo 500 palabras, para aquellos que lo desconozcan.

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** . Ya sabes, si te gusta deja un review, los admiradores secretos que agregan a favoritos y nunca comentan a veces frustran.

El segundo capítulo lo estaré posteando mañana, nos leemos. See you :*

* * *

><p><strong>Siete<strong>

_"El virtuoso se conforma con soñar lo que el pecador realiza en la vida."_

Platón.

* * *

><p><strong>1<strong>

**Lujuria**

La demonio de los cabellos entró en el salón sin siquiera anunciarse, a pesar de ser una de las más recientes "aliadas" de Naraku, ya se discurría por el castillo como si fuera propio.

Caminó directo hacia Naraku, quien se encontraba sentado en lo que ―Yura supuso― habría sido el trono de algún patriarca. Ninguno de sus sirvientes se hallaba allí, últimamente todos estaban locos con ese tema de los fragmentos de la Shikon y demás.

Esbozó una sonrisilla mientras llegaba a él y con su común desfachatez se fue a sentar directamente en su regazo.

—Déjate de tonterías Yura —espetó Naraku, moviendo el rostro y quitándola de sus piernas—, vete a jugar con tus hilos a otro lugar, no te necesito ahora.

—Son cabellos —dijo Yura con un pequeño tic en el ojo. Odiaba el desinterés que mostraba Naraku en siquiera diferenciarlos, el cual fue enfatizado con un encogimiento de hombros por parte del hanyō, para recordarle que no le interesaba—, además… en este castillo no hay nada que hacer —refunfuñó— deja de ser tan amargado, un poco de diversión no mata a nadie.

Usó el tono seductor que usaba siempre que quería conseguir algo. Por su parte, Naraku en el tiempo que llevaba de tratando con Yura, había aprendido que era mejor por su lado, sin embargo, a veces llegaba a ser muy insistente.

—Vamos Naraku —gimoteó la demonio infantilmente mientras se sentaba sobre él de nuevo, moviendo el trasero sobre su pelvis de manera incitante.

Naraku seguía sin inmutarse, riéndose para sus adentros, pues sabía que alguien como ella, el que no reaccionaran ante sus provocaciones era frustrante.

Yura estaba a la espera de alguna reacción, pero nada, ni siquiera el bulto en su hakama, pero ella no lo dejaría así.

Tomó las manos de él entre las suyas y las llevo hacia sus pechos, estimulándolos y haciendo que apretara sus pezones. Ella comenzó a jadear como una total demente, dramatizando la sensación. Supo que estaba surtiendo efecto cuando sintió lo que seguramente era el miembro de Naraku presionando contra sus glúteos.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y le mordisqueó la mandíbula. Las manos que antes guiaba sobre sus senos se comenzaron a mover por sí solas.

Se frotó más contra él, haciéndolo gruñir.

Deshizo la postura en la que se encontraba la mujer, haciéndola ahora sentarse ahora en horcajadas y dirigió la mano a la faldilla que traía puesta, con intención de quitársela, pero antes de que terminara su cometido ella ya se había levantado.

—Tienes razón lo mejor será que me vaya a jugar a otro lado, pero más tarde te vengo… _a echar una mano_ —añadió de manera sugerente y se acomodó el listón del cabello, soltando una risita y se fue tal cual llegó.

¡Puta Yura! Más tarde la haría volver, pero no sólo le iba a echar la mano, a no, iba a ser mucho más que eso.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

1-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

2-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

3-Fic de "Reto 7 días:Pecados capitales" que se hace en el foro** ¡Siéntate! ( www. /forum/ Si%C3%A9ntate /84265/) **en el cual se podía elegir entre drabbles u one!shots, elegí lo primero (por lo tanto debe de contener como máximo 500 palabras, para aquellos que lo desconozcan.

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** . Ya sabes, si te gusta deja un review, los admiradores secretos que agregan a favoritos y nunca comentan a veces frustran.

El tercer capítulo lo tendría que postear mañana, espero nada surga. Toca gula, a ver que sale.

Nos vemos :*

* * *

><p><strong>Siete<strong>

_"Si deseas saborear tu virtud, peca de vez en cuando."_

Hugo Ojetti.

* * *

><p><strong>2<strong>

**Pereza.**

El hanyō frunció el entrecejo, era probablemente más de medio día y ninguno de sus subordinados había siquiera aparecido a dar señales de vida.

Para empezar le había dicho a Yura que necesitaba que consiguiera información sobre esa idiota intento de sacerdotisa que acompañaba a InuYasha, la cual, si bien no era un peligro podría llegar a ser un estorbo más tarde. Y era el momento que no venía.

¡Esto era inaudito! ¡Aquí mandaba él, ¿quién carajos se creían todos?!

Salió del salón donde siempre se hallaba y recorrió todos los pasillos, gritando como loco. Nadie respondió. Con un aura más furibunda que de costumbre pasó por todos los cuartos y habitaciones del castillo, corriendo puertas; dispuesto a volarle la cabeza al primero que se le atravesara.

Olor a alcohol impregnó sus fosas nasales, caminó firmemente hasta la fuente de él y antes de abrir la puerta tomó una profunda respiración.

La gran M-I-E-R-D-A.

¿Qué putas había pasado allí?

Todas sus extensiones estaban allí: Kagura, Kanna, Hakudōshi, Akago y hasta uno que otro de sus soldados. Algunos acostados en futones, en suelo y otros hasta en la mesa, apenas se podía pasar entre lo que eran las botellas vacías de sake y lo que, si su olfato no fallaba, era vómito. Esto sólo lo podría haber hecho una persona; Yura.

Era la única capaz de meterse esas farras, cada día lo sacaba más de quicio.

Se empezó a sobar la sien, y a decirse a sí mismo que no los podía matar aún. ¡Por favor! No es nada cool tener que ir tú mismo a amenazar a tus enemigos; todo el mundo sabe que las personas poderosas siempre tienen achichincles.

Buscó rápido con la mirada y encontró a la susodicha durmiendo en el suelo, a los pies de una Kanna que parecía encontrarse en coma. Tomó la primera botella que tuvo a la mano y se la aventó directo a la cabeza de la morena, haciendo que la adolorida joven se sobara el golpe.

—¿Se puede saber qué es _esto_? —preguntó colérico.

—Ya, Naraku, deja el drama —dijo Yura arrastrando la lengua—, fue sólo un pequeño convivio entre compañeros.

Naraku no entendía si a la demonio del cabello aún no se le bajaba la borrachera (que a juzgar por el número de botellas bien podría ser así), porque no parecía percatarse de lo molesto que él estaba.

—Me importan un carajo sus convivios, lo que me interesa es que cumplan con su trabajo —puntualizó, alzando un par de octavas la voz.

La demonio se tapó los oídos, en muestra de que su voz le era molesta y habló, tratando de desenredar las palabras.

—Pero es domingo, querido, los domingos se respetan. Son para descansar y eso se respeta —concluyó volviéndose a recostar en el suelo.

—¡Su madre se respeta! No son más que una bola de zánganos.

—Claro que no tú mismo lo has dicho; a la madre se le respeta, y el ocio es la madre de todos los vicios —argumentó finalmente, acomodándose en el suelo para regresar a dormir.

Sólo mantenía allí a Yura porque desde que llegó había puesto todo patas arriba, y a pesar de que era molesto la mayoría del tiempo, también podía llegar a ser divertido e interesante. Pensó Naraku entre su enojo y frustración.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:**

1-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

2-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

3-Fic de "Reto 7 días:Pecados capitales" que se hace en el foro** ¡Siéntate! ( www. /forum/ Si%C3%A9ntate /84265/).**

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** . Ya sabes, los reviews me hacen feliz como lombriz.

Nos leemos mañana :*

* * *

><p><strong>Siete<strong>

_"Hay pecados cuya fascinación está más en el recuerdo que en la comisión de ellos."_

Oscar Wilde.

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>

**Gula.**

Miró de reojo a todos lados, y al ver que nadie venía se encerró en el comedor. Era algo un tanto humillante que "el gran Naraku" (según creía él, todos le llamaban) tuviera que ocultarse para poder satisfacer a gusto y sin ninguna interrupción su pequeño gustito.

Se sentó en la gran mesa y miró con deleite los manjares que se encontraban frente a él. Él no creía en Dios, pero casi podría decir que este momento era sagrado para él, uno de esos placeres humanos que había dejado Onigumo.

Comer.

Y ahora se podía dar el festín de un rey cada que se le antojaba. Nada que ver con los tiempos en los que Onigumo era un miserable ladrón.

Deslizó un trozo de carne por su garganta, degustando el sabor, repitió el mismo acto hasta comió buena parte de los platillos de allí, en eso estaba cuando Yura irrumpió, sacándolo del ensimismamiento en que se hallaba.

La vio y supo exactamente a lo que iba. _Ahora no_, pensó fastidiado por haber sido interrumpido. La joven fue directamente a la mesa y se posicionó ahí; entre la anhelada comida y Naraku.

—Tengo hambre, Naraku —ronroneó la demonio, dejando entrever que su apetito no era de comida y sin más, desató la parte superior de su vestimenta, dejando sus senos expuestos—, y sé que tú también, ¿por qué no vienes y pruebas un poco de lo que tengo?

—Déjate de puterías —hizo un gesto con la mano para pedirle que se quitara.

—Sabes que estas puterías te encantan —contestó con indignación, llevándose un dulcecillo a los labios y lo besó, jugueteando el dulce de una boca a otra hasta que se deshizo.

Yura se recostó en el comedor, tomando unos dulces y poniéndolos en su cuerpo semidesnudo y boca.

—Si quieres comer, tendrás que hacerlo en mí —lo desafió tajantemente.

El hanyō tomó eso como un delicioso reto en el que él ganaba de cualquier manera, esa Yura, se le ofrecía de tal manera siempre, que no le cabía duda que la tenía completamente en sus manos.

Y las cosas, en realidad, no eran nada de eso.

Ella sabía que Naraku caería y le fascinaba la idea de que sus pasiones lo dominaran, a pesar de que lo negara rotundamente. Y ella, Yura Sakasagami, era una de sus pasiones; prueba de esto, era que lo tenía comiendo de ella, literalmente.

Y Yura haría lo mismo con él, hasta saciarse… hasta hartarse, aunque fuera gula.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Sé que quedó medio lujurioso pero es inevitable, estos dos son todos unos loquillos :3 (? bueno, nada más que decir, además de gracias por leer.

Bye, bye. :*


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:**

1-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

2-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

3-Fic de "Reto 7 días:Pecados capitales" que se hace en el foro** ¡Siéntate! ( www. /forum/ Si%C3%A9ntate /84265/).**

A favor de la campaña **"Con voz y voto"** .

Un review, una despensa. Esta promoción al mero estilo político no la puedes dejar pasar ;).

Nos estamos leyendo. Cambio y fuera :*

* * *

><p><strong>Siete<strong>

_"No hagas mal, que es pecado mortal; ni hagas bien, que es pecado también."_

Refrán.

* * *

><p><strong>4<strong>

**Ira.**

Apretó la mandíbula y mandó un puño directo a la cara de Yura y la tomó por el corto cabello para así poder acercar su rostro al suyo.

—¿Se puede saber con qué clase de idiota crees que tratas? —preguntó entre dientes mientras la estrujaba con todavía más fuerza.

Yura trató de alcanzar la peineta que guardaba entre sus ropas con la mano que no trataba de aflojar el agarre del hanyō.

Él antes mencionado se percató de lo que la demonio intentaba hacer y le tomó la otra mano, con tal fuerza que de haber sido humana estaría rota ya.

—Sé que esto debe tener una explicación coherente, ¿se puede saber por qué ¡maldita sea! No la mataste? —insistió con mayor fiereza que antes, reflejada en sus orbes carmín—, vamos explícate —escupió a la vez que la soltaba; cómo si su toque lo repudiara.

—Porque no quise —contestó la chica con ligereza, la cual fue correspondida con otro puñetazo que le dejó castañeando los dientes y le rompió el labio.

La actitud de Naraku era, a su parecer, totalmente exagerada y ridícula; la había enviado para eliminar a la sacerdotisa que acompañaba a InuYasha y simplemente… no lo hizo, a pesar de que tuvo la oportunidad, no pudo. Hubo algo en ella que se lo impidió, tenía demasiada curiosidad por esos seres que parecían molestar a Naraku y él al enterarse se transformó totalmente.

Se quedó allí, con la cabeza en alto y demostrando que a pesar de la humillación que le había obsequiado ella tenía su orgullo intacto (aparentemente). Después de un rato, Naraku se volvió hacia ella y la observó inexpresivo, se dirigió a ella y con la manga de su kosode le limpió la herida, que a pesar de no sangrar ya había dejado una gran mancha, trató de no ser tan brusco.

—Sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta una cosa, Yura; te he soportado mucho —dijo Naraku antes de irse.

—Pues yo también, querido —murmuró con rabia, observando por donde se hubo marchado— y no sé cuándo o cómo pero esta… me la pagas de sí o sí.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Aviso que me ausentaré por un viaje y no podré postear hasta el lunes, debido a que saldré de viaje, no prometo que pueda ponerme al corriente con los tres pero espero subir al menos dos.

Bien, eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. Bye :*


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:**

1-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

2-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

3-Fic de "Reto 7 días:Pecados capitales" que se hace en el foro** ¡Siéntate! ( www. /forum/ Si%C3%A9ntate /84265/).**

* * *

><p><strong>Siete<strong>

_"Yo no tengo la culpa de que la vida se nutra de la virtud y del pecado, de lo hermoso y de lo feo. "_

Benito Pérez Galdos.

* * *

><p><strong>5<strong>

**Envidia.**

Yura se mordió el labio, tratando de contenerse; algo no muy común en ella. Pataleó contra el suelo, se moría del aburrimiento, las plantas de los pies le picaban por moverse, así que, a pesar de las órdenes de Naraku (que ni siquiera entendía ella porqué las cumplía o al menos _intentaba_) de que se quedara quieta pues según él era un peligro andante. Decidió ir a caminar por el castillo.

Los corredores de ése lugar ya le eran muy familiares, así que no hubo mucho que descubrir, tal vez… alguna cabellera para su colección.

Le brillaron los ojos por la excitación, ahora la duda era, ¿quién en aquel lugar poseía una cabellera digna? Naraku definitivamente no, sí, era un bonito cabello largo y negro pero demasiado común, Kagura era prácticamente lo mismo, además de que tenía un humor que ni el diablo mismo le superaba, los soldaditos pendejetes que le servían a Naraku tenían poco más que un estropajo en la cabeza. Repasó la lista una y otra vez, hasta que sólo hubo una opción.

Kanna.

Si bien el cabello de la niña zombie (como Yura la creía), no era tan lindo como el de ése hanyō InuYasha, si era bastante particular con su color blanco y reflejos grises.

Encontró a la susodicha en el jardín, viendo a nada. Qué novedad. Se sentó detrás de ella y si fueran las más grandes amigas sacó su peineta y comenzó a cepillarla, la chiquilla ni se inmutó por su presencia o acto, entonces se concentró en su tarea mientras cavilaba sobre cuál sería la mejor manera de obtener ese cabello; bien lo podría arrancar de raíz o el cráneo completo, en eso estaba cuando una voz ya conocida la interrumpió.

—¿Se puede saber qué haces, Yura? —preguntó Naraku, alzando la ceja, como no entendiendo la situación.

—Nada, únicamente pensando cuál sería la mejor manera de sacar éste cabello de esta cabecita —dijo la muchacha con la misma emoción de un niño al que le regalan justo el juguete que quería.

El hanyō frunció el ceño.

—¿Estás loca? —dijo incrédulo y la tomó por el brazo para levantarla de donde se encontraba sentada—, no le vas a sacar ni a poner nada en ningún lugar —sentenció con voz grave y mirándola severamente para dejarlo claro.

—¿Y por qué? Que decida ella, ¿tú que dices, Kanna?

—Lo que el amo Naraku decida —murmuró la niña, sin emoción alguna.

—Y yo decido que no lo harás —concluyó el aludido, dándose la vuelta.

—¿Pero por qué? —insistió la demonio, haciendo berrinche, siguiéndole.

—Porque no quiero, porque es mía y decido lo que se hace con ella y porque es el único sirviente no inútil que tengo hasta el momento —casi gritaba cuando terminó con su letanía, tomó un poco de aire y dijo antes de marcharse definitivamente—, y espero que esta vez sí me obedezcas Yura y cuando vuelva Kanna tenga todos sus cabellos en su lugar, ¿entendido? —la tomó del mentón y besó ferozmente—, porque el que manda soy yo y se hace lo que yo digo.

Yura hizo una mueca. Desgraciado estúpido, ¿desde cuándo ella acataba órdenes de razas inferiores como la de los mitad demonio?

Pero lo que más le molestaba era que le había impedido quitarle el cabello a la zombie, ¿qué, le importaba mucho? ¿o ahora le había salido el instinto paternal?

Fuese lo que fuese, no podía evitar sentir un poco de envidia por ello… o quizá fueran c…

Bah, no, eso no era.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:**

1-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

2-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

3-Fic de "Reto 7 días:Pecados capitales" que se hace en el foro** ¡Siéntate! ( www. /forum/ Si%C3%A9ntate /84265/).**

* * *

><p><strong>Siete<strong>

_"No hay más que dos clases de hombres: unos, los justos, que se creen pecadores; otros, los pecadores, que se creen justos."_

Blaise Pascal.

* * *

><p><strong>6<strong>

**Avaricia.**

Tamborileó los dedos contra la mesa, ya empezaba a sentirse un tanto claustrofóbico al no haber salido en un buen tiempo, pero aún no era el momento. Miró al fondo de la habitación, hacia el rincón donde se encontraba la perla de Shikon (o al menos una parte de ella).

—¿Para qué quieres reunirla? —preguntó Yura, irrumpiendo como ahora era su costumbre.

—¿Para qué la querías tú? —preguntó de vuelta, enarcando una ceja, como si fuera lo más obvio en el mundo.

—Dinero —contestó con los ojos iluminados.

Naraku simplemente rodó los ojos y meneó la cabeza en muestra cansancio, tomó la barbilla de la demonio, la acercó a él y dijo, mirándola a los ojos para ver que le prestara completa atención:

—Poder, niña, poder —repitió, soltándola, como si tocarla le quemara la piel, y no de la forma en que a él le gustaba— ¿Por qué siempre los mediocres piensan que él dinero es lo máximo? —preguntó para sí, recordando que esa fue una de las características que tuvo como humano—, con el poder puedes conseguir todo lo que desees… el dinero viene adicional.

Yura se le quedó mirando, recargada en una mesilla, con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y cuándo tengas todo ese poder, qué es lo primero que harás? —continuó con su interrogatorio y se acercó a él, acariciándole los hombros y susurrando a su oído—, ¿convertirte en un demonio completo ó quizá algo más _humano? _—le besó el cuello y prosiguió—, eres codicioso Naraku y como bien me lo has dejado en claro tu avaricia no es por dinero, pero no nos engañemos, también va más allá del poder.

_Kikyō. _

Apretó el hanyō los dientes, tratando de permanecer impasible.

—Sólo recuerda Naraku —masculló, besándole de nuevo—, hay cosas que ni todo el poder, ni todo el dinero… pueden conseguir.

Y desapareció, como si se hubiese tratado de un fantasma. Dejando a un Naraku pensativo acompañado de un Onigumo que se negaba a morir del todo; él y sus deseos.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.

Lo siento en serio, pero la Internet se me ha caído, y si eres de México sabrás de lo que hablo, les traigo el último capítulo en un ratón, nos leemos :*


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:**

1-Hecho sin fines de lucro.

2-InuYasha y compañía son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

3-Fic de "Reto 7 días:Pecados capitales" que se hace en el foro** ¡Siéntate! ( www. /forum/ Si%C3%A9ntate /84265/).**

Este es el último capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, gracias a lo que dejaron comentarios y a los que no igualmente gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer :').

Eso es todo por el momento, nos leemos en el próximo escrito. Bye Bye.

* * *

><p><strong>Siete<strong>

_"Los pecados escriben la historia, el bien es silencioso"_

Johann Wolfgang Goethe.

* * *

><p><strong>7<strong>

**Soberbia.**

Se encontraban todos reunidos en el salón de siempre; Naraku, Kanna, Kagura, Yura e incluso los soldados, los cuales habían huido del lugar apenas se dieron cuenta de la ira creciente en su amo.

Ni siquiera se sabía el motivo, a ciencia cierta de porqué Kagura se encontraba a punto de explotar, pero sí sabía que la misma no era alguien que se guardara sus opiniones.

—No todo es sobre ti, Naraku —dijo Kagura a regañadientes, apretando los puños a sus costados.

El aludido se carcajeó cínicamente y sonriendo de lado, con una mirada que dejaba claro que él sabía algo que las féminas no.

—No te equivoques, Kagura —dijo ladeando la cabeza, con la sonrisa aún en su rostro y mirando detenidamente a cada una de las presentes—, esto siempre ha sido sobre mí, incluso antes de que el Naraku mismo existiera… y así seguirá siendo hasta el fin de los tiempos.

Era patética su ideología; un estúpido narcisista, ególatra incauto ¿creía que él y su legado serían eternos?, se burló Yura mentalmente.

—Ni siquiera a los dioses se les recuerda eternamente, y tú Naraku, no eres un Dios… ni siquiera eres un _demonio_ —escupió la demonio de los vientos con veneno impregnado en sus palabras.

Interesante riña, pensaba para sus adentros la otra mujer. Se fue a recargar a una pared, para observar mejor desde allí, era sólo ellos tres en la habitación; pues Kanna apenas contaba. Yura sintió una pizca de admiración por la otra mujer, no cualquiera se le enfrentaba al remedo de demonio ése.

—Tal vez, tengas razón —concedió Naraku con una mirada maligna y una soberbia que se le escapada por los poros—, pero en tu vida yo soy el Dios que rige tu destino —dijo él, mostrando su mano en la cual se hallaba el corazón de Kagura.

Y en ese momento la altivez de la primera creación se fue al caño, así como el sentimiento que había despertado en Yura.

El miedo a veces te aprisiona más que el yugo mismo.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

.


End file.
